


It only takes 3 weeks

by Lizzie9329



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie9329/pseuds/Lizzie9329
Summary: Jay stays with erin for a while





	1. Chapter 1

day 1

jay arrived at erins after collecting some spare clothes, he knocks on her door and waits patiently for her to answer

hey ! she said as she opened the door.

hey ! you sure you're ok with me staying?

of course i am. she said smiling softly at him while ushering him through the door, you know where everything is, if you need anything just ask ok.

thank you so much for this, i owe you! he says dropping his bag in the hall as he walks over the couch, dropping down on it. so what do you want to watch? as he picks up the remote motioning for her to come sit next to him, she smiles and starts walking over to sit on the couch next to him.

i dont mind, whatever you want. he starts flipping through the channels not really paying attention to what was on as he could feel her body heat radiating through her clothes, he looks over at her noticing the adorable expression she had on her face and though to him self, god he loved her dimples. she looked over to see him staring at her, with the most adorable smile she'd ever witnessed and couldnt seem look away from him, you want a beer ? she asked snapping him out of his daydream. god yes !! she goes to get up but he grabs her arm and pulls her back down. I'll get them. he says smiling at her. he gets up, goes over to her fridge , grabs two beers and some left over chinese food that they'd ordered the night before while watching the game. he walks back over placing the food and a beer in front of herher, sits back down on the couch making sure he sits as close as possible to her.

they sit eating and drinking while the t.v. plays in the background, chatting about anything from work to workouts and what they had for breakfast that morning.they were so engrossed in what they were talking about that they didnt hear nadia walk in.

she stood there watching them, noticing how close they were. she watched and wondered if either of them knew she even there. nadia cleared her throat, neither jay or erin noticing the presence of their friend. she walks over to the back of the couch, crouches down and pokes her head between jay and erin.

sorry to interrupt you guys, mind if i join you ?

sure. erin says as she and jay move over to make room for her to sit down.

so! what are we watching? nadia asks them, jay and erin look at each other.

ahhh, we havent decided on anything yet! you have anything in mind? jay says handing her the remote. she takes it and flips through until she finds something she likes.

hey you guys dont mind watching dancing with the starts do you?

erin looks at nadia and just smiles, all three of them relaxing back into the couch.

30 mins later and you can hear soft snores coming from jay. nadia nudges erin and points to jay.

looks like sleeping bueaty is out cold!.

erin looked over at jay and let out a small laugh.

hes such a lightweigh! erin says while giving him a nudge.

you think we should just leave him? we can go watch a movie in my room. erin suggests. nadia nods and gets up, goes to the closet grabs a blanket and throws it to erin.

thanks! erin says in appreciation, she lays jay down flat on the couch, taking his shoes off. she places a pillow under his head and drapes the blanket over him, her eyes lingering on his peaceful face.

she turns the t.v. off and walks into her room , climbing onto the bed where nadia is waiting for her. nadia presses play on the remote and the film starts playing. they both get comfortable under the covers while the film is playing, shortly after both falling asleep leaving the movie on.

jay wakes up about ten minutes later with a mouth dryer than the sahara dessert, after grabbing a drink of water he goes to switch erins t.v. off and notices both girls sleeping soundly or so it seemed. he walked over to the side erin was sleeping and tucked the covers up around her while placing a chaste kiss to her forehead not noticing that nadia was staring right at him. he grabbed the t.v. remote and turned the t.v. off before saying goodnight to the both of them before going back to his makeshift bed on the couch.


	2. Day 2 part 0ne

day 2 part 1

It's 6:30 AM when erin wakes up, she slowly get's out of bed and walks in to the kitchen. She get's some juice from the fridge and sits at the table, as she stared off into space she noticed how adorably peacful jay looked as he slept, she also noticed he was way too big to be sleeping on her tiny couch.

I should just leave him take my room.she said to herself looking up as nadia walks in, they smiled at each other as nadia sat down next to her.

Morning! sleep well? erin asked nadia

I had an interesting evening. replied nadia while smirking. So what are the plans for later?

Game night!! she exclaimed

Sounds like fun! i wonder how jay will handle it. nadia motioned at jay. Hey if you want, i can go to the store to get some snacks and maybe pick up some different games too.Of course. you're a star! erin said as she got up, kissed nadia on the forehead then walking to the bathroom to go shower.

Jay woke up five minutes later, making his way to the bathroom still dazed from just waking up, he doesn't notice the sound of the shower running and opens the door. Walking in he realises the shower has been turned off just as erin steps out of the shower walking into him not realising she wasnt alone in the bathroom.

Erin! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! a shocked jay says while not being able to tear his eyes away from a very naked erin standing in front of him.

Jay! Hi! realising her state of dress she looks down and starts to blush. I ... uh ... i ... hi ... can you ... ahhh ... maybe pass the erin stammered while pointing to the towel while trying to avoid making eye contact with jay.

Yeah ... sure ... of course. Here! jay fumbled while grabbing the towel and passing it to her. She smiled at him and wrapped the towel around her. I'm just gonna go. he said as he turned to leave.

He left the room hastily, bumping into nadia

What was that about? she asks

Oh i accidentally walked in on erin in the bathroom. he exclaimed while pointing towards the bathroom.

I'm sure neither of you minded that at all. Nadia says as sheshe watches jay blush and walk past.

I should really be getting ready for work, see you later. Bye!


	3. Day 2 part 2

day 2 part 2

Nadia arrives home before erin and jay finish work and decides to set a few games up and put some snacks out 2hile she waits for them. Opening the twister box, placing the mat on the floor in front of the couch and the spinner of the coffee table she could only imagine erins face when she saw what game nadia had in mind for them to play.

Erin walks in about twenty minutes after nadia had set up twister and the snacks. I see you have everything ready for game night.

nadia just smiled and nodded clearly pleased with herself. I thought I'd set up so we could get straigh in to playing after you guys finished work.Sounds good. Jay should be here soon he was just collecting stuff from the car. Erin said while taking her shoes off while making her way to her room to change into something more comfortable. She throws a pair of gym shorts and one of jays old gym shirts she stole off him the last time she'd stayed at his when they had a movie night.

Jay came through the door just as erin was walking back into the living room noticing that she was wearing his shirt, he mused to himself how good she looked in it. God he loved it when she wore his shirts.

Erin noticed him staring and blushed, looking down she realised why he was staring at her. Nadia watching on with slight amusement. Sooo ... you want to get started? she cuts in.

Just let me get changed quickly. Jay says as he saunters off into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants.

He walks back in less than a minute later just wearing his sweatpants, both erin and nadia turn towards him looking at him completely taken aback by his now attire. What!! This is what i normally wear around the house. If it bothers you guys i can just go change.NO!!!!! They both say in unison still slightly flushed from the sight in front of them and being slightly emembarrassed at being caught gawking at him.

Ok ... so. Lets get started! Twister is first, I'll be the spin master as it was my idea to play. You and jay are going to be competing to win this deliciously large airport Toblerone bar. whoever falls first loses! best out of three.The three of them look at each other and nod, Erin and jay each take a side of the mat while nadia sits on the couch with the spinner. Erin you go first. Nadia said as she spun the spinner. Right foot green!Erin placed her right foot on one of the green circles as nadia spun again

Jay, right foot red. He did as he was told, placing his right foot on red casually thinking to himself how easy it was gonna be to win this.

Erin, left hand blue. Bending slowly erin placed her left had on blue, nadia spun again .

Jay, right hand yellow. He laughed and turned around squatting, leaning backwards placing his right hand on yellow. Suddenly very aware of his proximity to erin and extremely aware of how awkward this game could get.

Erin, left foot red. She stretched over to reach a red, slightly knocking jay.

Left hand green. Jay groaned and reached his left hand back under erin so he could put it on a green, slightly grazing her chest as he did, He groaned again.

Erin, left hand red. She lifted her hand off blue and placed it in between jays legs on the red making sure to leave her hand brush his thigh, watching his face to see what his reaction would be. He felt her touch him ( which in his current state of arousal would only lead to him being very embarrassed ) he jerked away causing erin to fall flat on her face.

Hey! No fair. Jay knocked me over. Erin said

Fair is fair erin. You hit the floor first. He smirks at her and helps her up.

Erin wins the second game, even if she did play dirty. Brushing up against him slightly so he'd loose focus so she could nudge him over. Jay won the third game, meaning he won the Toblerone which annoyed erinerin to no end so she sat on the couch next to nadia pouting.

Jay opened the Toblerone and split it into three parts, giving erin and nadia a piece each.

Such a gentleman! Nadia said as jay flopped down next to erin.

If you want to switch beds tonight i dont mind sleeping on the couch. Erin half whispers to jay.

I can't do that erin. He looked over at he smiling.

Why not? She asked.

Erin im not gonna kick you out of your own bed cause im ever so slightly to big to sleep on your couch.

Jay, you're taking my bed and it's not up for discussion. She told him while patting him on the leg.

Well ok then. He says giving erin a smile that he only reserves for her. I'm gonna go to bed then. He said getting up, turning to face the girls offering goodnight hugs.

They stood up, Nadia hugging him first. Night jay. He released her and dragged erin into him.

You know of you want to come share the bed, maybe even cuddle, i wouldn't be apposed to that. He whispers in to her hair. she giggles and gives him a fist bump to the shoulder while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Goodnight erin. He said watching her sit back down on the couch.

Goodnight jay, enjoy my bed. She said while laying down trying to get comfy. I expect breakfast for my genorosity tomorrow morning. She calles after him just as he was turning the corner to her bedroom. He stuck his head back around the corner and winked at her.

You got it beautiful!


	4. Day 3 part 1

day 3 part 1

The next morning jay wakes up early to make erin breakfast. he quietly makes his way over to the fridge, as he's looking through the fridge he hears a soft snort- snore coming from the couch, he goes over to and kneels down in front of it.

He watches erin sleep. Staring at a few loose tendrils of hair that had fallen in her face as she slept. He reaches his hand up and moves the hair out of her face. He sits there watching her and stroking her hair for a while until she starts to stir.

Hey. She said opening her eyes. Morning.Sleep well? He askes smiling down at her.

I slept ok. Erin sais sitting up notinoticing that her neck and back hurt. She groaned.

You sore? Jay asked sitting down on to the couch next to her.

A little yer. She said moving around trying to make herself comfortable.

Come here, let me.. He said pointing to her shoulders. Erin looked at him weighing her options up, either let him massage her and feel better risking her making a fool of herself or her not getting a massage and her feeling like shit the resy of the day. She opts to leave him massage her agains her better judgement.

She turns to face her back to him adjusting herself so that she was comfortable. Jay lifted the back of her shirt and places it above her head so that it doesn't get in the way. He notices the amount of freckles on her back and that she isn't wearing a bra, he tentatively reaches forward to touch her tracing constellations with her freckles on her back.

You have so many freckles. He said smiling.

I know, i hatr them. She said slightly uncomfortable.

Hey! Dont hate them , i think they're adorable. He reassures her, brushing his fingertips over each freckle.

Everywhere his fingers touched goosebumps would breakout , noticing this he stops.

Are you cold? He asks looking at the goosbumps on her back.

What? No! She said softly. I'm still waiting you know.Oh ... yeah ... sorry. He fumbles and starts to massage her shoulders slowly, revelling in how soft and smooth her skin is against his palms. Are you comfy? Do you want to lie down? She nods and moves to lie down on her stomach, jay getting up and moving to sit over her hips so he could reach. Is this ok?Yeah. She replies breathing heavily.

Jay starts to massage her again, starting at the shoulders making sure not to miss a single inch of her skin that was now exposed to him slowly making his way down her back leaving goosebumps everywhere his hands traced.

His touch felt like fire and made her shiver, what ever he was doing was making her feel like she was melting. she accidentally moaned loudly which made jays hips jerk forward involuntarily causing erin to moan again.

He looked down to see that he was very much poking erin with his manhood, she either hadn't noticed his current situation or was just to embarrassed to say anything to him.

Erin had felt him hard against her abouy two minutes in to the massage and didn't say anything it was natural after all. Enjoying the way her bestfriend and partner felt against her was wrong and she knew it but didn't really care at this moment. While her mind was preoccupied with jay and how good this felt, she lost control of her mouth and accidentally let a moan out.

They were so into what was going on that neither heard when nadia walked into the room.

Sorry to interrupt the halstead happy ending package but somethings burning. Nadia said walking over to the kitchen noticing the smoke was coming from the toaster.

Jay! You trying to burn us all alive? I mean at least i know one of us would die happy. She said winking at jay, whom then went red. He jerked away from erin feeling very emarrassed immediately missing her body heat. Now becoming very aware of how errect he was, grabs a pillow to cover himself while he backs away to the bathroom.

Sooooo ... what was that all about? Nadia asks erin.

Erin just looks at her completely embarrassed.

He was giving me a massage because i was stiff from the couch. Erin said matter of factly. It was nothing.Sure didn't look like nothing. Erin that guy is very clearly into you.I dont think so. He's just a flirt. What you just seen was just a natural response to him seeing me butt ass naked yesterday. Erin explained.

Whatever you say babe, whatever you say. Nadia said sassily walking off back to her room so she could get ready for the day.

Erin goes to get ready in her room, realising she hasnt showered yet she grabs her clothes and her towel then walks back and knocks on the bathroom door.

Jay, how long are you going to be?I'm dressed just come in. He says while opening the door.

She walks in and places her clothes and towel on the counter top, looks at jay sitting on the side of the bath tub.

Listen i'm sorry. I just ... He starts but erin cuts in.

It's ok jay dont worry about it.They awkwardly smile at each other neither one knowing what to say.

I'm just gonna take a shower then we can go get some breakfast if you want. Erin says.

Yeah, sure, I'll just go get dressed. He leaves erin to shower and goes to get dressed. Twenty minutes later erin reappears from the bathroom dressed and ready to go.


End file.
